This application relates to rotor blades, and more particularly to rotor blades having an anti-wear surface material.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct for propulsion. The fan also delivers air into a compressor where air is compressed and delivered into a combustor. The air is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate. The turbine rotors, in turn, rotate compressor rotors and the fan rotor. The fan rotor, turbine rotors, and compressor rotors have a plurality of rotor blades that extend radially outward from a hub.
Rotors blades extend radially outward from a hub and are circumferentially spaced apart from one other around the hub. A radially outward end of a rotor blade may have a platform, and platforms of neighboring rotor blades may contact each other during engine operation.